Fallen Divine Wind
by le.clarius
Summary: "Kematian membuat kita lebih berani". Kata-kata itu terus saja terulang di benaknya seiring dengan setiap jarak yang ia tempuh - semakin dekat ke targetnya. Request fic for Maharu P Natsuzawa. RnR?


Mitsubishi Zero.

Pesawat terbang yang telah dilengkapi dengan bahan peledak. Berbaris rapi di sepanjang landasan pacu. Mata gelap kebiruan menatap jauh ke horizon. Suara pangkalan yang sibuk senantiasa mendominasi telinganya dari gelombang suara lain.

Kelopak turun, menutup sepasang mata itu. Dada terkembang—ia menghirup nafas dalam—dan kembali turun saat udara terhembus kembali lewat mulutnya. Di telinganya masih bergema sayup-sayup melodi _Kimi ga yo_. Terulang lagi satu pertanyaan yang sudah beribu-ribu kali terputar di benaknya sampai tiba hari ini.

Siapkah ia untuk mati?

. . .

**FALLEN DIVINE WIND**

**Disclaimer:**

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Warnings:**

AU. Slight historical. OOC. Character's Death.

Request fic for **Maharu P Natsuzawa**. Enjoy, Cu! :)

. . .

神風特別攻撃隊 adalah nama resminya.

Tetapi lazim disebut dengan hanya nama 神風

Kamikaze. Angin dewa.

Kakei Shun tak tahu apa nama besar itu sepadan dengan apa yang akan didapatkan. Apa yang akan ia berikan. Apa yang akan ia korbankan. Keraguan selalu berhasil menemukan dirinya saat ia tengah berada di titik terbawahnya—lalu menyergap jauh ke dalam jiwanya tanpa memberinya waktu bernafas.

Namun sudah terlambat untuk memikirkan keraguannya itu. Tak akan ada gunanya lagi sekarang.

Deru suara mesin pesawat yang dihidupkan menyerang telinganya. Ia menoleh dan melihat rekan pilot setimnya berlarian menaiki pesawat bertipe serupa. Tanpa jeda lebih panjang, Kakei segera berlari menyeberangi landasan sambil memakai helm yang sejak tadi ia bawa di bawah ketiaknya.

Ia menaiki salah satu unit dari deretan Mitsubishi Zero. Perlahan ia menyesuaikan diri sebelum meraih kendali pesawat dan mulai melaksanakan prosedur tinggal landas. Gerakannya pasti dan tak terburu-buru.

Kembali pertanyaan itu menyergap kepalanya.

Siapkah ia untuk mati?

Terefleksi lagi pada propaganda yang telah menyihir dirinya dan puluhan pemuda lain dari antero tanah ini. Berjuang untuk Matahari Terbit. Membuktikan semangat Yamato yang meluap-luap jauh dari dalam jiwa seorang pemuda.

Negara ini—tempat kelahirannya. Tak peduli apa langkah ini pada akhirnya akan menjadi kesalahan terbesarnya atau ihwal paling benar yang pernah ia ambil selama hidupnya.

Karena itulah ia tak berpikir panjang saat seseorang menawarinya untuk bergabung dengan pasukan khusus dari Angkatan Laut Kekaisaran Jepang. Langsung mengiyakan.

Gelombang depresi menyapu daratan ini. Semua orang bisa merasakannya. Semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali mereka yang berambisi memenangkan perang ini—yang sudah hampir berada di akhirnya. Hampir mustahil untuk mereka bisa membalikkan keadaan, dengan Sekutu yang terus saja meluluhlantakkan dan memborbardir kekuatan mereka yang sudah jauh dari utuh.

Keputusasaan. Di ambang kehancuran.

Mungkin keadaan yang mendesak—mereka bisa mati sewaktu-waktu, tak ada yang bisa memperkirakan hal yang pasti di tengah sebuah perang besar—inilah yang membuat semua orang lebih berani. Mengambil langkah beresiko tinggi dengan mengorbankan apa yang ada pada dirinya. Kenekatan beralasan rasional.

Tetapi sejak kehidupan mulai ada—kematian adalah satu hal yang tak pernah terbantahkan.

Deru angin terdengar berpacu dengan desing mesin pesawatnya. Langit yang biasa terlihat biru di matanya dengan awan putih yang terapung—kini terlihat semakin biru saja ketika ia berada di angkasa. Ia tahu. Langit yang sama adalah yang terus menemaninya di saat-saat yang sulit.

"Kematian membuat kita lebih berani."

Ia ingin tertawa lepas—kalau ia saja bisa. Sungguh sebuah ironi yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hidupnya. Kakei masih teringat pada kata-kata itu yang terluncur dari mulut salah seorang teman terdekatnya dengan begitu mudah. Seakan hidup hanyalah sebuah kalimat yang tergores di atas kertas putih. Hitamnya tinta pena yang kontras dengan warna bersih kertas yang tak bernoda.

Hayato Akaba.

Teman dekat. Mungkin. Tetapi sebenarnya mereka bukan seperti itu. Takdir menggariskan nasib yang sama untuk kedua pemuda itu. Sama-sama terluka karena perang besar ini. Sama-sama kehilangan semua orang terdekat dan keluarga karena perang besar ini. Penderitaan yang sama itu juga mengantarkan keduanya bergabung pada Kamikaze.

Kakei masih teringat ceritanya saat malam hari. Sambil menggumamkan melodi yang terdengar tidak jelas di telinganya, Akaba akan bercerita tentang dirinya. Awalnya ia seorang anak laki-laki biasa yang mengharapkan kehidupan normal di tengah-tengah keluarga besarnya. Tetapi tak pernah terlintas di benaknya kalau perang akan merenggut segala yang ia miliki dari dirinya.

Rumah mereka dihancurkan ketika Sekutu melakukan serangan balik ke Jepang. Penghuninya juga tak luput. Hanya ada dua orang yang selamat—Akaba sendiri dan seorang sepupunya yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua. Pada akhirnya sepupunya itu bergabung dengan para penerbang, meninggalkannya sendiri. Dan sejak peperangan di laut Filipina yang menggugurkan ratusan penerbang pemberani, Akaba mengklaim kalau tak pernah melihat sepupunya lagi.

Ia salah satu dari kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran di laut Filipina itu—Akaba selalu mengulang-ulang kata-kata itu padanya dengan tenang. Meski lebih terdengar seperti gumaman yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dan aku, ingin mengikutinya. Biarlah aku jadi kelopak sakura yang gugur selanjutnya, demi jiwa Yamato."

Patriotisme yang membara—Kakei selalu melihat hal itu pada diri pemuda itu. Akaba selalu terlihat percaya pada jalan yang diambilnya. Karena itulah Kakei juga tidak heran saat temannya itu mengajukan dirinya untuk terbang ke medan peperangan sebelum dirinya.

Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu Akaba berangkat mendahului dirinya. Dengan dada terbusung dan tatapan bernada kepercayaan, ia menaiki Mitsubishi Zero miliknya. Tepat seperti yang tengah ia kendalikan sekarang—namun ia tahu kalau pesawat Akaba sudah menghilang entah di mana di tengah laut biru setelah menabrakkan diri pada sebuah kapal perang.

Ia masih teringat pada saat itu—sekilas sebelum Akaba menaiki pesawat itu, pemuda itu melemparkan sebuah senyum pahit padanya dengan disertai kata-kata itu. Kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Hei, Kakei. Ingat ini baik-baik. Kematian membuat kita lebih berani."

Setelah itu senyum itu menghilang dan wajah Akaba segera tertutupi oleh masker. Kakei tahu saat itu juga kalau ia tak akan pernah melihat senyum itu di wajah Akaba untuk kedua kalinya.

Kematian.

Sejak perang ini dimulai, ia telah menyaksikan banyak kematian. Terlalu banyak. Satu per satu tubuh limbung yang berjatuhan ke tanah dan ditenggelamkan di laut. Ledakan mengirimkan lebih banyak kelopak sakura yang berjuang dengan gagah ke lubang peristirahatannya. Menyerahkan diri sendiri pada kematian lebih terhormat daripada menanggung malu oleh sebuah kekalahan—kata-kata itu selalu diajarkan pada mereka, sang prajurit gagah dengan jiwa Yamato yang tak pernah padam. Semangat Bushido yang mendarah daging di dalam tubuh mereka sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa berdentum sakit dengan semua kesedihan yang harus ia tanggung seorang diri. Beberapa tahun ia lewatkan segalanya seorang diri setelah kematian merebut nyawa semua keluarganya. Hidup terpuruk di antara kekacauan dan ketidakpastian sebuah perang. Dengan dibayangi ketakutan bahwa nafas selanjutnya yang akan ia hembuskan adalah nafas terakhirnya di dunia ini. Saat ia membiarkan dirinya terjatuh dalam paranoia itu, seakan tak ada lagi harapan yang tersisa untuknya.

Seakan ketakutannya akan terwujud.

Berusaha keras ia menahan dirinya dari bergetar, meski sakit dadanya oleh gema luka mental yang dalam.

"Kematian membuat kita lebih berani."

Tetapi saat ini yang bisa ia rasakan hanyalah takut. Takut. Takut—seakan beresonansi dengan getaran jiwanya. Mencekiknya dalam ilusi yang hitam.

Siapkah ia untuk mati?

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak—

Panggilan dari radio menyadarkan dirinya. Suara di ujung diberi tahu bahwa targetnya berada tepat satu mil di depannya. Sebuah kapal perang Sekutu berukuran cukup besar yang berlayar dengan keangkuhan—seakan dapat membelah lautan biru yang terbentang di depannya.

Hanya satu mil. Satu mil yang memisahkan dirinya dengan akhir takdirnya.

Ia tersentak. Seakan semua ketakutan terhisap hilang begitu saja. Sudah terlambat untuk menyesali langkahnya. Sudah terlalu jauh ia melangkah di jalan ini. Dan sekarang—yang tersisa hanyalah untuk mengakhiri segalanya.

Ia merespon kontak di radionya—yang akan jadi panggilan terakhirnya. Lawan bicaranya memberikan penghormatan dan salam terakhirnya. Ia menggangguk sekilas pada dirinya sendiri. Meyakinkan jiwa yang sebelumnya dirundung oleh kebimbangan.

Dengan segera setelah kontak itu terputus, ia menambah laju akselerasi pesawatnya. Melaju cepat membelah udara, Mitsubishi Zero itu terarah tepat pada lambung kapal. Ia akan menyusul jejak Akaba.

"Kematian membuat kita lebih berani."

Sebuah senyum berkedut di bibirnya seiring dengan kata-kata itu yang terus bergema dan bergema di dalam rongga kepalanya. Terulang-ulang, seperti sebuah mantra.

Pada sepersekian detik sebelum ledakan, ia menerima sepenuhnya kata-kata itu—menancapkannya ke relung jiwa terdalam. Karena setelah kematian, ia tak akan perlu lagi merasakan semua kesedihan dan ketakutannya.

"Terima kasih, Akaba. Untuk mengajarkanku arti penting kematian."

Suara ledakan besar terdengar menggema di lautan saat pesawat Mitsubishi Zero dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantam langsung ke lambung kapal. Terlambat untuk menghentikan momentum. Kapal itu tenggelam setelah dinding lambungnya dihancurkan oleh ledakan itu.

Dan Kakei tahu ia tak akan pernah menyesali kematiannya. Karena tak ada seorangpun yang tersisa untuk menangisi kepergiannya.

Siapkah ia untuk mati?

Ya. Ia siap. Lebih siap dari siapapun.

(owari)

Referensi

神風特別攻撃隊 : _Divine Wind Special Attack Unit_—adalah unit khusus serangan bunuh diri dari _Imperial Japanese Navy_, yang biasa digunakan untuk menyerang dan menenggelamkan kapal Sekutu, khususnya Amerika Serikat, biasanya dalam medan peperangan yang meliputi Laut Pasifik. Pesawat yang biasa digunakan adalah Mitsubishi Zero, yang telah dilengkapi peledak, bom, ataupun tangki penuh bahan bakar.

Yamato—adalah nama lain Jepang, lazim digunakan pada masa lampau dan juga di literatur-literatur sastra Jepang.

_Battle of the Philippine Sea_—seperti namanya, adalah peperangan antara penerbang Jepang dan Amerika. Jepang mengalami pukulan dan kalah—kehilangan 400 pesawat dan pilotnya karena kalah pengalaman dan peralatan radar.

Menyerahkan diri sendiri pada kematian lebih terhormat daripada menanggung malu oleh sebuah kekalahan—adalah ajaran yang dipercayai oleh para samurai Jepang, termasuk dalam semangat Bushido. Dan dari sinilah lahirnya Harakiri—bunuh diri demi kehormatan.

. . .

Yes. I'm a history freak XD

Maaf kalau angst gak kerasa orz – author sedang berada dalam masa peralihan. Geblek gek ketulungan dan down melulu setiap hari.

Eniwei, sisihkan 30 detik untuk review please? #ngarep

-knoc/coretlelegeblekcoret-


End file.
